The present invention generally relates to an antenna arrangement for a portable radio communication device. More particularly it relates to an antenna element including a connection portion for connection to RF circuitry in a portable radio communication device by means of a connection device.
There are many known ways to mount and electrically connect an antenna of a portable radio communication device, such as a mobile phone, to the RF part of the internal electronic arrangement. With very large production volumes, several million antennas or more, the cheapest possible components are usually selected, as small differences in manufacturing price results in large differences in manufacturing cost.
A great deal of both time and money are spent to obtain the cheapest possible solution of an antenna arrangement.
With moderate production volumes, up to a few million antennas, the largest cost reductions are possible to obtain during development of new production lines.
One known way to mount and electrically connect a patch antenna in a high frequency device is to provide a patch electrode through a dielectric and thereafter soldering the patch electrode to the patch antenna.
Soldering of connection electrodes involves both drawbacks and advantages. One drawback with soldering is that the high temperature used puts high demands on components exposed to such high temperature. One advantage is that the connection electrode is securely fixed in its position.
An object of the present invention is to provide an antenna arrangement that is easily adapted to new configurations.
This object, among others, is attained by an antenna arrangement, a portable radio communication device and a method as defined in the appended claims.
By providing an axially resilient connection device the radial forces necessary to secure the connection device in an aperture is reduced, whereby soldering of the connection device may be passed over.
By providing a planar surface in an aperture for receiving a connection portion of an antenna element the connection portion is more easily folded into the aperture.
By providing a rounded surface on a connection device a well defined yet smooth connection may be obtained between the connection device and a connection portion of an antenna element.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be evident from the following description.